youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
ArupacaK
Aru/ArupacaKate '''is a Youtube singer (youtaite) who has been in the community for quite some time. Starting back in 2009, he has undergone many changes in his alias such as RpgLikerEx or DietPepsi. His voice is mid-ranged and is known for having a clear tone. His lower range is limited causing him to pitch the instrumentals he uses to make them more suitable for his voice. His Youtube channel consists mostly of songs from Idol Anime as he isn't a big fan of Vocaloidhttps://www.youtube.com/user/ArupacaK/about, although he does cover Vocaloid every once in a while. His hobbies include watching Idol Anime in his free timehttps://twitter.com/ArupacaK, singing, spamming memes on his Facebook and voice acting. In the voice over community, he was known for his impression of Teddie from Persona 4 and Monokuma from Dangan Ronpa.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO6afQnYzls Aru is known among his friends as someone who is very into minimalism.https://www.youtube.com/user/ArupacaK/about As seen in his persona, he prefers a more simplistic design over things that actually stick out. Currently, his most popular covers are Never More and Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There. Ironically, both songs are from the Persona franchise. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Former member of VOCAPPEND # Member of Neoppend # Member of The Panda Heroes # Member of Si✘✮Appeal # Member of S σ ℓ ά t Ꭵ υ ϻ # Member of Reverse of Gay Squad List of Covered Songs # Macaron (Nov.27.2012) # Wave (Jan.20.2013) # Never More (May.28.2013) # +IMPALE (Jun.21.2013) # Jean Rap (Jun.25.2013) ''(Unlisted)'' # Snow Halation (Feb.27.2015) # 0 Week Old (Mar.29.2015) ''(Unlisted)'' # Make It (Apr.4.2015) # Passion Flower (May.10.2015) ''(Unlisted)'' # Let's Aikatsu! (Jun.18.2015) ''(Unlisted)'' # Do It For Him/Her (Jun.23.2015) ''(Unlisted)'' # MY SHOW TIME! (Jun.29.2015) ''(Unlisted)'' # Love Like Caramelize (Jun.29.2015) ''(Unlisted)'' # Dream Parade (Jul.23.2015) ''(Unlisted)'' # OUR SHOW TIME (Jul.24.2015) '''(ft. Kyte, Suki, and Youji) ''(Unlisted) '' # Strobe Last (Jul.28.2015) (Unlisted) # Why Why (Aug.5.2015) (Unlisted) # Music Music (Aug.13.2015) (ft. Kyte) (Unlisted) # Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star) (Sep.19.2015) # Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There (Sep.26.2015) # Luka Luka Night Fever (Oct.3.2015) (Unlisted) # Sofia The Thirst (Nov.3.2015) # Start Dash Sensation (Feb.5.2016) # Idol Activity! (Feb.25.2016) (ft. Suki) # Original Star (Mar.17.2016) # Queen of Roses (Mar.26.2016) # Emerald Magic (Apr.3.2016) # Start Line! (May.29.2016) # Aikatsu☆Step! (Jan.11.2016) (ft. Toast) # Ikenai Borderline (Aug.21.2016) # Mysterious Messenger (Sep.23.2016) # TT (Oct.28.2016) # 1,2, Sing For You! (Nov.21.2016) (ft. Suki) # Dreaming Bird (Dec.5.2016) # Dream Stage(Dec.23.2016) # So Beautiful Story(January.1.2017) (ft. Kyte & Youji) # Good Morning my Dream (January.13.2017) (ft. Kyte & Youji) # Etude of Radiance (March.8.2017) (ft.B!TCH W!LD- Suki || Kyte || Youji) # TURNING UP! (April.15.2017) (ft. Kyte) Gallery ARU.png |ArupacaKate by KittyEm ArupacaK Persona.png|ArupacaKate by KittyEm Kyaru the duettttt by kyte rhima-d95f45t.png|Music Music ft Aru & Kyte, Cover Art by Kyte-Rhima Bitchwild001.jpg|Aru & Kyte by Kyte-Rhima Aikatsu kyaru.png|KyAru by Kyte-Rhima 17807129_1872840836317896_1792313096_n.png|Turning Up ft. Aru & Kyte || Art by Kitty Em Trivia * He is a big fan of Idol Anime. His favorite Idol Anime is Aikatsu!.https://www.youtube.com/user/ArupacaK/about * He likes to put subliminal texts in some of his videos, most of which are inappropriate. * He has been in this community since 2009 but his first Youtube channel was shut down due to copyright strikes. * His persona has gone through four changes in design before becoming what it is now. * His zodiac sign is Leo.https://www.facebook.com/ArupacaKate/about * His Twitter name changes during certain current events and seasons. * He is allergic to red food dye. Ironically, his favorite color is red.https://www.youtube.com/user/ArupacaK/about * He uses a Rode NT-USB to record. * Aru is very close to another Youtaite who goes by Kyte-Rhima. Aru sometimes likes to call him manager due to his close monitoring of Aru's views and subscriber count on Youtube. External Links Youtube Facebook Twitter Tumblr Sound Cloud Category:Male Youtaites